Holding Flowers
by Team GEMINI
Summary: Because if it's true love, you'll have all the time in the world.


**Holding Flowers**

By Team GEMINI

雛森．Y - This was a story written for the TG spam… but just never made the cut (because I was about ready to pass out from fatigue XD). Anyways, this story came about from watching my wife playing with my guitar (even though I begged her not to touch my Les Paul—yes, I bought Yui's guitar… I have Mio's bass too… orz). If memory serves me right, she was playing a song by Se7en "Holding Flowers," and I just couldn't get this story out of my head.

So yeah, it's a little different from my other stories, but oh well~

.-. Seriously, if you want TG to update, just leave a review. Not very hard. We'd be satisfied if you just hit the button and left a period... I'm not kidding.

Anyways, later days folks~

* * *

~*~

Fate was always a shy girl. She never complained, never argued and never expressed herself. She always remained quiet and docile, never once raising her voice to gain any attention what so ever. She rarely ever spoke, and when she did, it was always a quiet request or answer. Recently, however, Fate found herself trying to break through her docile mannerisms and gain the attention of someone special, a girl named Takamachi Nanoha.

~*~

Nanoha was never really considered a girl in her right mind. She always went out of her way and keep the peace, and she always tries to make new friends out of her… "enemies". She was very bubbly and bright, a really nice girl to have around, but recently the kind girl took on a different persona. She became gloomy and depressed in a matter of days, and this worried the people around her. Instead of sharing her bright smile with the world, Nanoha would sit in the back and gaze out the window with a blank stare. Those that knew her the best understood what she was going through. You see the reason why Nanoha was able to smile and laugh was because of a girl named Fate Testarossa Harlaown. She was Nanoha's best friend and secret crush, but recently Fate had been ignoring her.

~*~

Fate walked up to a local flower shop and took a deep breath. Today was the day, she decided. Today was the day she would tell Nanoha how she really felt, and to apologize for her strange behavior, and if it came down to it, she would apologize for her feelings as well.

She was careful with her choice and found that from all of the flowers in the shop only a simple white rose caught her eye. Its petals were a pure ivory white with no blemishes, its stalk a healthy green color decorated by crisp leaves. Fate knew right there and then that the rose would be the perfect gift.

Pulling the rose out from the bunch carefully, Fate cradled the bud in the palm of her hand and grinned. Every second she spent staring at the perfect rose, was a second spent gaining the courage she needed.

~*~

Nanoha was feeling anxious and nervous. Fate had called her about an hour ago asking if they could meet up at the park they frequented. The blonde haired teenager sounded really shaky which in turn caused Nanoha to worry.

Sitting on a bench wearing a specially selected outfit, Nanoha twiddled her thumbs and waited for Fate to come. She stared at the ground and waited patiently, dreading for the moment she and Fate cross paths.

She wanted to look her cutest today because she had finally had enough of the awkwardness between her and her best friend, she also wanted to get rid of the weight of her unspoken feelings. Every day was a waking nightmare, her hands would get clammy, she'd be unable to speak coherently, the butterflies in her stomach were multiplying, and her heart was about ready to collapse from exhaustion—yes, whenever Fate was around, her heart would beat at an incredible rate.

~*~

Fate gulped as she neared the park. She knew Nanoha was most likely waiting for her already, and that could only mean she'd have less time to gather her thoughts.

It always started out as nervous jitters and then progressed to clammy palms, followed by the desire to run away and hide under a rock. There have been times when all Fate wanted to do was stay away from Nanoha, but in the end she'd stay and endure the time they shared. It was always a constant battle for Fate. On the outside she'd still be the same quiet girl who liked lollipops and Nacho cheese (whether they were together or separate never really mattered to her), but on the inside, Fate would be thinking of all the things she and Nanoha would be doing if they were together… those day dreams were what kept Fate quiet.

~*~

There she was, Nanoha though nervously. Her hands wouldn't stop trembling, so she gripped the hem of her skirt and looked away. Her heart was racing and the inability to think or speak properly returned. This was the "Fate-chan effect".

Nanoha noticed that Fate was wearing a simple black zip-up jacket and matching black pants and shoes, a satin red button-up shirt with a black tie around her neck. But what stood out the most was the single white rose she held in her hand.

~*~

The need to run away came back when Fate saw Nanoha in the distance. She was as cute as ever in her pink skirt and sunflower barrette. She had let her hair down today, and it drove Fate wild.

Each step she took made it harder for her to breathe. Nanoha was close by and their eyes met. Fate stopped dead in her tracks and contemplated whether she should bother with her silly love confession. There's always next time, she though with a grin.

Always… a next time.

~*~

"Hi Fate-chan," Nanoha called out with a wave. "Why the call?"

Rushing up to Nanoha in a light jog, Fate returned the smile and took the seat beside the brunette. "Nothing much, I just… wanted to see you." Fate confessed with a blush. Looking into Nanoha's eyes, she traced them back to the rose in her hand. "Here, I got this for you…"

It was a simple trade off. Fate's unbridled feelings for a pure rose.

"Thank you, Fate-chan." Nanoha replied as she accepted the rose and held it near her heart where she kept the blonde. Moving in a little closer, Nanoha daringly rested her head on Fate's shoulder as she sniffed the dainty flower only to realize Fate's scent overpowered it. "So what did you have to tell me?"

Fate stiffened up and looked away. She swallowed the lump in her throat and sighed. "There's always another day," she said. "How about some ice-cream? My treat."

"Y-Yeah… sure…."

~*~

Nanoha felt… Nanoha felt… discouraged.

She was so sure she'd be able to tell Fate how she really felt, but the moment she and the blonde locked eyes… all the courage she had built up disappeared.

~*~

Fate felt… Fate felt... disappointed.

She was so sure she'd be able to tell Nanoha how she really, but the moment she and the brunette locked eyes… time slowed down and Fate realized that now wasn't the right time. The fear in Nanoha's eyes told her that they both weren't ready yet.

~*~

Eventually there will be a day when the shyness and nervousness stop, but for now… basking in the sweet warm light of one's first love is more than enough to keep them happy. Because if it's true love, acting hastily wouldn't get either of them anywhere.

And because it **is **true love... they have all the time in the world.


End file.
